Quirrell's Secret
by GalenissPeenick69
Summary: Quirrell has a bit of a secret he's been keeping. That is, until now! Snape/Quirrell slash. Rated M for cursing and smut!


I'm not sure how it began.

It just happened.

It was earlier in the year when it was announced that I, Quirinus Quirrell, had recieved the news of taking the Defence Against the Dark Arts job.

The thought of it really made me shudder when Severus barged into my office one day, his shiny black hair swishing across his face as he slammed his fist on my desk. I recoiled, shocked at first, but realized why as soon as he opened his mouth to speak.

"You! I knew you'd get the delight of gaining the job." He said, inhaling deeply before frowning and walking out. I felt bad for my friend, and hoped this didn't mean the end of our friendship. However, the only thought that brushed through my mind was...

I never knew how _attractive _someone can get when they're pissed.

Don't get me wrong, when someone with that much sex appeal walks into your office, it's hard not to feel a bit... infatuated with them.

Oh, and I was VERY infatuated with him when he cornered me the next day. He put a gentle hand on my shoulder and apologized. I was practically shaking with hope that he'd come even closer.

But that never happened.

I've never really thought of him in a sexual way at all, but when he purred a small, "Congratulations on getting the job, Quirinus." in my ear on the night the students arrived, I felt something that I've never felt before. It was lust. He even wrapped his arms around me and embraced me for a moment. It wasn't too awkward, since we were standing in the halls alone, but then... it happened.

Immediately, I felt myself tense up. I hoped he didn't notice that I, not being able to control myself, had an erection.

Don't worry, you read that right.

I gasped slightly, acting as if he caught me off guard, and stepped back. The scent rolling off his silky, not greasy, hair was incredible. I patted him on the back and smiled. As soon as he released me, I bit my bottom lip and excused myself to my office.

Once I was inside my office, there was nothing holding me back. I've never EVER wanted to allow Severus to fuck me against a wall or anything. I'd let him do anything he wanted to me. I stripped down to just the white shirt I was wearing underneath and slid my pants to the floor.

Yes, you're getting the right message.

That was the first time I ever masturbated to the very thought of Severus Snape.

Now, as I sit here in the bathroom at one in the morning, I realize that was the best decision I ever made. I forget how long I've been doing this and how often I have. Making sure I'm alone, I peer out of the stall and smirk.

No one around. Excellent.

I lock a stall and put the seat down before taking off everything except my turban, tie, and my usual undershirt. I hear Voldemort's grunts of disagreement coming from underneath my turban, but I ignore him. He's told me to stop this "nonsense", but he doesn't understand me, or own me. I sit down on the toilet and lay my head back with my eyes closed. I can just imagine Severus towering over me, a devious expression on his pale face.

I bring a trembling hand down to my bulge, caressing it. I choke out a moan as I begin taking my hand up and down, "S-Severusss..." Ignoring everything in the stall, my eyes remain shut, imagining Snape doing this to me. My hand begins to speed up and soon I'm unable to hold in any whimpers of pleasure. "S-Snape!" I feel myself getting closer and closer, my cock beginning to swell. My eyes begin to roll backwards...

That's when I hear something faint, like footsteps, and gulp. It's all I can do but shriek as I hear the noise drawing nearer, and nearer, and nearer...

Then it stops.

I stand up, pulling my pants back up, frowning that I cannot get enough alone time even in the bathroom. I pull on my outer cloak and carefully open the stall. I snap my head to the left...

There, standing by the sinks, dressed in black robes, is none other than Severus Snape.

My heart gives a leap of nervousness and I carefully step out, making sure that my outermost layer of clothing is covering up my erection enough.

"Quirinus?" He says without turning around. I notice my reflection in the mirror. "What are you doing here?" His velvetly voice asks me. A second later, he turns on his heels and looks at me, confused.

"J-Just using t-the bathroom." I lie. I hate lying to the ones I love. Especially, when the one I love already doesn't know so much about me. "And y-you?"

Severus nods, scowling, "A few of my Slytherins were having a little food fling before bed. Unfortunately, I walked in to check on them just as one of them launched a pumpkin pastie at the door." He stands up tall, flicking his ebony hair out of his face. "I thought I'd stop by here and wash up." He laughs, "How awkward is it to find one of your friends in the bathroom? Especially, after hours..."

I want to confess my true feelings for him. I want him to know I desprately want him. I want him to know that I've been intrigued by him ever since he snapped at me for getting the job, but all I manage to say is, "V-Very."

He rubs his hands together before pausing. His eyebrows raise, "Ahem, Quirinus, you weren't by any chance the one saying my name in here, were you?"

"W-What?! N-No, w-why w-would I b-be s-saying your n-name, S-Severus?" I lie, once again. My face feels all red and hot and I try my best to keep eye contact with Snape without blushing, but it's no use.

"Well, I thought I heard someone saying my name from in here. I heard something. Did you hear anything in here?"

I bite my upper lip and squeak. The only thing I heard was the sounds of my stuttering grunts, but I cannot afford to let him know that, "N-No, S-Severus, I d-didn't hear a-anything."

He steps closer to me, speaking with an suave tone, "Alright. Just wondering. So what exactly was Professor Quirrell, the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, up to before heading here. Not to sound creepy or anything. I'm just wondering why you were out here."

"J-Just wandering a-around." Cautiously, I bite my lip. Just before I arrived here, I was snooping around the forbidden third floor corridor.

Severus nods, keeping close eyes on me. His pupils scan the floor and travel up as he mutters, "Interesting-"

Horror hits me as I realize my cloak had fallen off to the sides.

"Q-Quirrell... you have a... er..."

"I-I know..."

He stands, silent for a moment. Finally, he seems to realize something, "Wait... were... you..."

My eyes widen in terror, but I was afraid this would happen, "A-Alright, you c-caught me." I hold up my hands, gazing nervously into his eyes. "Yes, I w-was... m-masturbating..."

He, too, widens his eyes, "I'm so sorry I messed that up for you... I-I won't tell anyone, but I feel as if I need to go so you can... continue." Snape looks towards the exit and begins to take a step.

I waste no time and grab Snape by the wrist, "N-No, you d-deserve to know the a-absolute truth, S-Severus."

He doesn't seem disgusted that I grabbed him with the same hand I was using only minutes ago to jerk off, and he even places his free hand on the one I have on his wrist, "What is it, Quirinus?"

"Severus, I have been waiting forever to tell you this." I take a deep breath and gulp, "I was m-masturbating..."

Snape tilts his head.

"-to... y-you." I slip my fingers from around Snape's arm and step back.

A look of surprise crosses his face before a smirk pops onto his lips, "I'm flattered, Quirrell, I really am."

I pause, taking in his words for a fraction of a second, "F-Flattered? W-What do y-you m-mean-"

I have no time to react. Snape pushes me to the back wall, causing me to grunt at the pain. In an instant, he has his hand against my bulge and I am forced to grit my teeth.

"I mean I take that as a compliment." Severus says, merely inches from my lips.

"S-Severussss..." I purr, my eyes closed, "P-please..."

He slides one finger across my pants, causing me to shudder beneath him. He slowly leans in until his lips are a second from meeting mine and stops, "I think you need some... assistance."

Resisting the urge to kiss him, I whimper, "Oh M-Merlin, yes!"

He slides the hand from my groin and cups my head in his fingers, "Ahhh, but I'm afraid I cannot help you..."

I sense he's teasing me and cry out, "Damn it! K-Kiss me, S-Severus, I beg of you!" His closeness isn't helping me out at all.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes. Please, S-Severus, I n-need you."

Without responding, he crashes his lips into mine, pecking thoughtfully. I grab onto his shoulders and deepen the kiss. If it was possible to get drunk off of a single kiss, it was now. I could hardly contain myself, moaning his name into his mouth. When he pulls away, I snap back to reality.

"I believe you need more help, do you not?"

I nod my head, "What are you w-willing to d-do?"

"Anything and everything, Quirinus. I'll fuck you senseless if you need it."

Before answering, I look down to see Snape has the same kind of problem I have, "I th-think we both do."

He instantly tosses his long, billowing cloak aside and I, being more of a follower, do the same. My face burns from blushing so hard as I take in his posture. I don't have long to do this, because just a moment later he leans his hips against mine. My breath hitches at the contact and I force myself to stay back.

"You like that. I can tell." He purrs, putting his hands on my waist. I struggle to push myself against him, but he steps back a smidge just so I cannot touch him.

"S-Severus... N-no... P-Please... I need y-you."

"Tell me how badly you need me. Tell me how much you want it."

"Fuck me, S-Sev. I n-need you more th-than anything."

"Mmm, that's what I'm talking about." He steps back, "You better like it rough." Snape unbuttons his shirt and slips it off, smirking.

I stare at his body to find he's even a little bit more fit than I imagined (which is saying something). He doesn't hesitate and begins unbuttoning my shirt. He slips it off of my shoulders and it drops to the ground.

He steps around to behind me and pulls off my pants, leaving me completely exposed. Snape pushes me into the wall, and that's when I feel his fingers inside me. "S-Severus!"

His fingers twist into me, squirming around inside. I writh and squirm as pain shoots up my spine. I felt tears about to drop out of my eyes until his fingertips brushed against _something _that made me gasp. Snape snerked, "Oh yes... That's the fucking spot..."

Hell yes, that was the spot. That was the place no one ever dared to venture to. It was the center of all things holy. It felt even better when Sev hit it again and again, digging as deep as he could. He continued to ram his fingers against it until I felt like I was on the brink. Just as I was about to come, Snape's fingers were withdrawn and I screamed, "Severu-"

But I didn't get to finish because that's when I felt something else take the place of his fingers. The pain was intense as Severus entered, but once the tip of his cock found my spot again, I was in heaven. I felt the bare skin on his legs against mine as he thrusted into me. I was surely dreaming now. There was no way Snape was fucking me, right?

Wrong.

"Damn... Q-Quirrell... fucking... damn it..."

He continued to fuck me against the wall. I could hardly contain myself, screaming and wailing for more. I got that same hot feeling in the pit of my stomach that meant I was close. Really, I was closer than I should be. Severus caused me to get slammed into the wall as he absolutely fucked me. I threw my head back, screaming.

"S-SEVERUS, GOD! DON'T F-FUCKING S-STOP!"

He purred seductively, "I would never..." He gave a sudden heave and that was it.

I lost my mind as I came. I remember arching my back and shrieking. It wasn't just a tiny usual shout, either. This was extremely loud and violent. That was enough to make him unload inside of me. He pulled out and I turned around stiffly, collapsing into his arms.

"Shit..." Severus mumbled, breathing heavily. "That... was... amazing..."

I snickered, "N-Not as a-amazing as you, S-Sev..." I began snogging his neck.

Severus moaned and placed a kiss on my cheek. He purred, "Quirrell... We have to meet up again..."

With a grin, I nodded, "Absolutely." I felt tired and gave him a lazy smile. He kissed my lips one last time. The last thing I remember was curling up, laying on Sev, and I dozed off.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
